


Juvenile

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, Gen, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "Ball" challenge. Mike is a child sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juvenile

“You look pleased with yourself,” Connie said as she walked into Mike’s office.

“I did something satisfying, but it probably would be considered juvenile.”

“What did you do?”

“Lately, Jack’s been taking my baseballs since he said they’re a distraction, so I decided to do something about it.”

“You stole them back?”

“No. Something better. I’m giving him all the balls he could possibly want.”

“You’re right. That is juvenile.”

Mike shrugged. “It had to be done.”

“Did Jack find your prank amusing?”

“He doesn’t know yet. I did it while he was at lunch. We’ll find out in…twelve minutes.”


End file.
